The Duchy of Kusan
Why was it created? In early July, Clovis and Irish gathered and formed "The Duchy of Kusan." It was in remembrance of Kusan, and the legacy he left behind. Launch (early July) The Duchy had launched, and at first had scooped up around six or seven members for three days or so. Then Clovis established the military, with a somewhat unique ranking system. He had appointed Lance as Field Marshal and Konn as Lieutenant Field Marshal. After Konn was deemed unfit, he was made Prince, and was stripped of Lt. Field Marshal. Members started flowing in. After the creation of the first infantry, or "1st Kusanic Infantry" which was Captained by Rudy Kusan; they had a stable fighting force. Clovis had started talking to Falcon, an ex-State Major about leading the 2nd Infantry. He accepted and was placed as Captain, leader of the second Kusanic infantry of the first battalion. Hopes were high for Falcon but after his second day of leading, Clovis became worried he wasn't fit. Falcon kicked the six members of his infantry, and went AWOL. Octane was placed Captain of the third Infantry, and was one of the most active and well trained infantries in Kusan. The Battle of Dozers Clovis had breached and taken Big City from under the State Military. State forces seemed not to care. Clovis had made an alliance with Sarovia that day, and apart of their agreement was to defend in any situation it was needed. "The Coalition of Allied States" was asked to battle around 8:30PM CST. Coalition forces summoned State forces to Dozers to battle for Big City. State had been on a seeming downfall for days now. But not until that night, had it been confirmed, that the State would die after this battle. State and Astorian forces had battled for hours against the Coalition, but had they fought just a little harder, they could have won. The Coalition had taken the W. State had left, twice, but Astoria had stayed there until around 2. Coalition forces never once backed down. The Battle of Snow Kusan had agreed to an alliance with Astoria to gain intel. Fyre told Clovis that Astoria was not capable of fighting. And asked Clovis to "try and keep Sarovia from attacking." Of course Clovis said, "sure" and that was the go on the betrayal of Astoria. Clovis rallied his troops, along with Sarovian masters, and they marched to Snow where they battled until 2AM. They were warped numerous times, but after the last one Astorian soldiers grew tired and wanted to Spar. In Clovis' absence, Octane sparred for Kusan. Kusanic soldiers had won, and took control of Snow. The Downfall of The Duchy The Duchy was one of the largest guilds in the community. They had over 15 on at once, and had regular trainings. They had an amazing officer core. Built of Loxious, Soft, Travis, Lance and Charles. (I will now be switching to first person, so I can give my side of the story.) I had lent Konn an account earlier in the week. It was my secondary account. Unfortunately it was linked to my main, and it was banned. To this day, I was never given a solid reason why. It was banned, and I was banned with it. Kusan guilds were crippled in my absence. I can truly say, Loxious and Lance were the ones who made it last as long as it did. Without their help it wouldn't have won the two battles that it did. I take all the blame for it dying. If I wasn't stupid and lent the account, it wouldn't have been killed. The Duchy of Kusan was revolutionary, and was the saving this community needed. I can truly say, I had one of the best cores I have ever seen. I and many others grew and advanced our knowledge. Thank you to those who had served under the Duchy of Kusan. Category:Guilds